


Hunting For Evie

by gaymingbinosaur



Series: Nichole [21]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Pining, Sharing a Bed, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingbinosaur/pseuds/gaymingbinosaur
Summary: Farkas thinks about his feelings for Nichole as they look for her sister
Relationships: Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Farkas, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Farkas
Series: Nichole [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649242
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Hunting For Evie

Farkas couldn’t sleep. He thought it would be fine to share a bed with Nichole. This wasn’t the first time an inn had one bed during a job. But the moment Nichole curled up against him in his sleep, his crush he’s been trying to suppress decided to rear its ugly head. He cursed the fact that she was one of the most amazing people he met. He was just planning on asking her if he saw her sister after she went missing when she took her beast blood. Figuring she might have run to her sister in Winterhold, from what he's heard the two were close. But instead of leaving Winterhold alone to continue his search. He left with the little Breton mage who refused to stay at the college when her sister was in danger.

She was honestly a lot tougher than he thought she would be. An healer that could hardly make eye contact with him hardly screamed bravery but she saw him transform and her first reaction was to panic about the burnt slash across his chest due to a silver sword that took for Nichole when she was distracted shooting Silverhand with her Bound Bow. She didn’t even seem bothered by his wolf. Her great sword wielding sister thought he was going to kill her after she first saw his wolf.

He really liked Nichole. He liked how she never made jokes about his intelligence. The way she’d blush when you gave her the slightest compliment. How she always seemed to hug him after winning a battle. Or hold his hands in large crowds to calm her nerves. He heard her murmur his name before moving even closer against him and he swore his heart stopped. He prayed this wasn’t how he died, that he wouldn’t be reunited with his brother at Hircine’s Hunting Grounds and have to explain to his brother how a woman sleeping in the same bed killed him. 

He stared out the window in their room, wondering how soon it will be before they find Evie. A part of him hopes Nichole and him will continue being friends. Him taking every job near Winterhold to go see her and her coming to visit him. Another smaller part of him hopes they separate before he falls for her even more because he falls in love with her, he’s not sure if he could take the rejection.


End file.
